President Batman
by musicdragon64
Summary: What would it be like if Batman were President of the United States?


**Audio recording on**

"To anyone that is somehow hearing this – and I sincerely hope that nobody is – I hope you don't judge me too harshly on why I'm recording this. I'm not supposed to talk to anyone about my work but it's getting to me. I need to get this off my chest somehow. My name is Michael William and I am a member of the secret services. Specifically, I am one of the main bodyguards to President Batman.

"It all started about a year ago when the election date was coming near that would decide who the new president would be. It was Lex Luthor against Joseph Miller. Everyone knew who Luthor was. Some people were thrilled to have such a powerful businessman and politician running for president. Others saw him for what he was – a danger to this country. Those who didn't support Luthor had no choice but to turn to Miller. Miller had come out of nowhere and clearly had no experience in politics. It was a miracle he even made it this far into the election. All hope seemed lost.

"Then the improbable happened. The Justice League of America announced that Batman would be entering into the election as a third party. Many people quickly turned their loyalties to the Dark Knight. I suppose they were curious of how having a hero would be as president and in any case, they trusted the Justice League. To this day, nobody understands why the League chose Batman of all people to enter the election.

"Anyway, the election results were close between Luthor and Batman, (the people pretty much forgot about Miller the moment Batman became a factor). Despite how close the results were, Batman won fair and square. Batman, the dark, brooding, vigilante of Gotham City was now the President of the United States of America.

"Things got weird almost immediately. On inauguration day, Batman was late; giving only a small explanation claiming Gotham was in danger and was currently of greater importance than the event that would make him president. Every day after, even up to this day, Batman has the same attitude he has had from the beginning, which is mild disinterest. He doesn't even pretend that he's interested in being the president. It's blaringly obvious if only for the fact that he is never around.

"My job as being the president's bodyguard is to make sure he is safe at all times. That is very hard to do when I don't even know where he is. Nothing is more frustrating than finding out where the president is by watching the news and seeing him fight crime in Gotham City. I tried everything I could think of to convince Batman to stop fighting crime in Gotham and let someone else take over but he refuses. I've since given up trying to convince him. I know I'm never going to win the argument and it's not worth the unnerving batglare I receive from it.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I'm still getting paid to be President Batman's bodyguard. It's clear he doesn't need it. He's only at the White House a few hours of the day and when he is, he is more prepared for any attack on him then I can provide protecting for. Batman always has his hero suit on; a suit of armor fully equipped with more weapons then what the secret services have. In addition, he has his own bodyguards of sort. Batman always has at least one of his children with him who also have more training than I do at protecting. If anything, Batman is more my bodyguard than I am his.

"Even if I don't understand why I'm still required for this job, I still try my best to be the Dark Knight's official bodyguard. Thankfully, Batman respects this for the most part. Whenever he actually is at the White House, he allows me to follow him around like I'm supposed to. Because of this, I know more about the strangeness that is Batman being president than most. For example, everyone knows that since Batman has become president, other countries have been less likely to cause trouble with the U.S. No one was sure exactly why but they were grateful. I, however, know why other countries are hesitant. Typically, most presidents would discuss with the offending country's leader and try to solve the problem. Batman isn't typical though. He somehow gets the other leader into a room alone and goes all Dark Knight on them. After about twenty minutes, he will exit the room nonchalantly while the other person looks scared and sufficiently shamed. Batman never hurts them but he certainly tells them off.

"Another weird thing about Batman being president is that I'm pretty sure there is more behind the scenes to this than anyone ever realized. Like Batman never being around yet always getting all the work done somehow. When I'm alone with Batman and his sons, they relax somewhat and through the conversations that only come in those instances, I'm starting to think Red Robin, the third son, might just be more involved with the politics than Batman himself is. I'm also starting to realize Red Robin could be the one coming up with things that Batman later implements as president. In addition, I'm getting the idea that this so called "Agent A" the family frequently talk about may also have a great deal in what President Batman does.

"During this past year I've gotten to know Batman better than I ever thought possible. Before he was president, everyone, including myself, saw Batman as someone powerful and frightening, someone to be afraid of. While that really hasn't changed for most people, it's changed for me. I've learned he is something to truly be feared when on the wrong side of him, even more so than everyone thought. I've also learned what a privilege it is to be on the right side of him. He has a kind side to him that is never seen on tv or anywhere else really other than when he is out of the public eye. I've seen what a good father he is to his sons, how much they adore and respect him. I've noticed how he knows and understands the boys better than most parents do to their children.

"Though this last year of service for President Batman has been the most frustrating time of my life, it also has been the most rewarding. Everyone thought and hoped that having Batman as leader of this country would shed some light on the mysterious dark knight. If anything, it made him more of an enigma. Batman still keeps his secret identity and everyone is especially curious as to where he goes all day. I never thought I would ever get the chance to know him or the four young vigilantes that he has trained as much as I do now. That is one of the reasons why I'm not to talk about my work to anyone, not even my own family. Not only would it be dangerous to accidently reveal secret government information, but it would be dangerous to reveal information on the Batman. It could put his life in danger by the many enemies he's gathered over the years.

"I know if this tape gets in the wrong hands disaster might strike but I really needed to tell someone, anyone even just a fraction of what I know. I fully plan to delete this tape at a near future date, just as I've done with the others I've created. I just hope Batman doesn't figure out I'm doing this. I don't even want to think of what he'd do to me if he were to find out. Speaking of which, he usually is at the White House at this time. I wonder where he –"

 **Audio recording disrupted**


End file.
